First Interceptor (History of Margovya)
|image = File:Firstinterceptor.jpg |caption = as the First Interceptor |first = "The Interceptor" September 23, 2007 |last = "Inventory" August 17, 2008 |creator = Rurik Pankavuranov |portrayer = |infoheader = Information |fullname = The Interceptor |nickname = First |gender = Male |species = Space Brother }} The First Interceptor is the initial incarnation of the Interceptor, the protagonist of the Let's Talk Margovya science fiction television series . He was portrayed by the actor from 2007 to 2008. Elemat reprised the role six times after his initial tenure. Within the series' narrative, the Interceptor is a centuries-old alien Space Brother from the planet Zrr who travels in time and space in his Haunebu, frequently with companions. When the Interceptor is critically injured, he can regenerate his body; in doing so, his physical appearance and personality change. Elemat's Interceptor is the Interceptor's "original" form. The regeneration plot device was introduced when Elemat left the series. His original companions were the American divorcee Martha Anderson ( ), the Margovyan border guard Pavel Gorunov ( ), the Danish climatologist Eliana Linskopner ( ), and the German occultist Maria Orschitsch ( ). Character biography The Interceptor is first seen stumbling out of his Haunebu, which has crash-landed in the backyard of Martha Anderson. a divorced American housewife who wants adventure but didn't expect it to come in the form of a human-looking alien. He introduces himself and immediately deals with a bunch of alien infestations on the planet. While searching Earth for illegal aliens, the Haunebu is shot down by a Margovyan surface-to-air missile after the saucer's cloaking systems inexplicably fail; Pavel Gorunov, a Margovyan border guard, gets to the crash site first and discovers the Interceptor and Martha inside the intact Haunebu and is subsequently dragged into their adventures. The Interceptors gains a new friend and companion when his Haunebu takes him to the deserts of Mars, where he and his companions are knocked unconscious by a mysterious planetary computer which seeks to experience life by forcing biological beings to live numerous lives or instances of life within its sophisticated simulations. The Interceptor escapes the simulation and confronts the computer's avatar, which calls itself the Strange Attractor. The Strange Attractor admits that it feels the fear of the beings trapped in its simulations and tells the Interceptor that if there was a way that it could experience life like biological beings, it would have done so. The Interceptor allows the Strange Attractor to insert part of its programming code into the Haunebu so that it could do what it always wanted to do, live like a biological, in exchange for releasing Martha and Pavel. Personality When he first appears, the Interceptor is a centuries-old Space Brother who looks like a middle-aged human being, and he also has the tired and weary mentality of a man who has become jaded with life in general. He has been sent on exile to Earth for something that he has done in the course of the Eighth Celestial War to bring victory to the Space Brethren (a story that will be explored by future Interceptors) and it is this dismissive attitude to his war-winning strategy that causes the Interceptor to become a jaded and hardened man. Appearance Elemat's costume was inspired by the robes worn by the Jedi in the saga. Elemat most often wore a cream-colored robe underneath a brown cloak with a thick black belt to hold his theta wand. Elemat also grew a beard and long hair for the role, causing his character to be compared to the character Obi-Wan Kenobi and Elemat's supposed lookalike . Additional accessories seen from time to time are Margovyan Border Guard boots which he "borrowed" from Pavel Gorunov and Martha Anderson's divorced husband's sneakers, also "borrowed". Category:The Interceptor (History of Margovya)